A right cone has a base with a circumference of $16\pi$ inches and a height of 30 inches. The height of this cone is reduced while the circumference stays the same. The volume of the shorter cone is $192\pi$ cubic inches. What is the ratio of the shorter height to the original height? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: Let the cone have radius $r$ inches; we have $2\pi r = 16\pi$, so $r = 8$.  Let the new height of the cone be $h$ inches.  We have $192\pi = (1/3)\pi(8^2)(h)$; solving yields $h = 9$.  Thus the ratio of the new height to the original height is $9/30 = \boxed{\frac{3}{10}}$.